


Puppies

by phasha18



Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Dogs, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Stiles gets his puppy and his baby.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes with "Babies".

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator._

**Puppies**

  
Stiles sat in the middle of the backyard playing with his and Derek's six month old puppy.

“You said we'd start with a puppy,” 

“I did,”

Derek looked at Stiles from the back porch wondering where he was going.

“I still want a baby,”

“I know,” 

“What are you going to do about it?” 

“Me? Stiles, baby it's a we decision,” 

“You said baby,”

“Yes, I call you baby,” 

Stiles looked hopefully at Derek and that was how they ended up in an adoption agency looking at babies. It wasn't a decision that they'd made lightly it had been months of talking.

“She's the one,” 

“She is,” 

A month later they were settling into life with a three month old baby girl and a seven month old puppy.

“She's perfect,” 

“She's our Talia Claudia Stilinski-Hale,” 

“Stiles, when you said she looked like my mother,”

“Melissa found a photo of her and showed me I was waiting to give it to you on our anniversary but then baby came first,”

“What's today baby?” 

“Our anniversary,”

Stiles jumped up and ran inside grabbing the photo that Melissa had given him before racing back to Derek and handing it to him. 

“Happy Anniversary, Der,”

“Happy Anniversary baby,” 

Derek pulled Stiles into his arm and the two of them sat with baby Talia and their puppy who Stiles had insisted on naming Buster.


End file.
